The present invention relates to an improvement in a hand-held showerhead for use in a bathroom shower and the like, and more particularly, to an improvement in a hand-held showerhead of water controlling apparatus that permits the user to select the strength at which water is discharged from said showerhead.
In the past, a variety of different types of wall mounted and hand-held showerheads have been disclosed. One type of hand-held showerhead is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,390 entitled "Selectable Multiple Showerhead" and issued Dec. 21, 1976, to Samuel F. Peterson et. al. The present invention is an improvement in the type of hand-held showerhead disclosed in the Peterson patent.
As disclosed in Column 12, lines 9-14, of the Peterson et. al. patent, inherent in the showerhead disclosed therein is a mechanism for varying the volume of water discharged from the showerhead. While this mechanism is highly useful, the mechanism must be operated with the use of both hands of the user and provides no positive limitation on the range of volume variations. That is, the user must hold the hand-held showerhead in one hand and adjust the dial assembly with the other. Unless the user is attentive to the position of the dial assembly, he or she may, while attempting to vary the spray, rotate the dial assembly too far, thereby stopping the flow from the showerhead. The mechanism is thus somewhat inconvenient and may detract from the satisfaction the user derives from the showerhead.